


My Holy Angel

by Stardustwrites17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author is proyecting, BAMF Keith, Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kissing, Lance is the damsel in distress, M/M, Quick drabble, Rescue, keith is hot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustwrites17/pseuds/Stardustwrites17
Summary: Lance isn’t a damsel in distress, but he doesn’t mind playing the part if it means seeing Keith like this.“I won’t ask again” Keith’s voice is dangerously low and Lance really wants to kiss him.OrLance gets kidnapped and his boyfriend is not happy about it.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 321





	My Holy Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to my holy angel by Harry Styles while writing the first part, I think it’s worth it.   
> I know it’s kind of short but I didn’t want to drag it on, since it’s basically me protecting onto Lance just how hot I think Keith is.

When Lance wakes up, his first thought is  _ fuck this shit _ .

The second is  _ Keith is going to kill me.  _

Because Lance, who’s a paladin of Voltron, and so  _ can take care of himself on a trip to a space mall, Keith,  _ has gotten kidnapped by the stupidest bounty hunters he has ever seen. 

“So, you really don’t know who I am?” He asks again, because this is too ridiculous to be true. 

The alien, a big guy with pale blue skin and four beady eyes, huffs in annoyance. 

There’s no one else that Lance can see, only a few androids. 

He’s been looking around as he talks, trying to figure out the where he is exactly. Some base, he decides, not galra. He imagines the bounty hunter hasn’t had enough time to contact the galra yet. 

“I don’t care” the guy (Blue, as Lance calls him in his head) snarls 

“You should” Lance says, feeling pity for the guy. This was not going to end well for Blue. Because Keith had been waiting for him with Red ready to get the home, and when he figures out what has happened, he’s going to rain hell on this guy. 

“My boyfriend is gonna be mad” Lance informs the guy, “and he’s pretty scary when he’s mad. And hot” he adds as an afterthought, because Keith’s pretty and he’ll never grow tired of saying it. 

Blue smiles mockingly 

“And who’s your boyfriend? Some little rebel? He must be, if he’s acquainted with you. The empire is asking for a lot of money for your capture” 

“And do you know why?” Lance presses. Where had this guy been for the last two years???

Blue shrugs.

“I don’t care”

“You should” he tells him, “really, you’re going to get your ugly blue ass kicked”

He doesn’t expect the slap. 

It comes fast, faster than he would’ve expected from someone like a Blue. The force of it is enough to send him to the floor. Blood starts pooling inside his mouth and he spits to the side. He sit upright again and touches his cheek, wincing at the heat and pain coming from it. 

“Okay” he says, “ _ now _ you’re screwed”

He can’t bring himself to feel sorry for Blue now. 

It takes Keith half an hour to find the correct base. 

Lance smirks when the room shakes, dust falling to the floor. He smiles smugly at Blue, who looks a bit grey now. 

“Who the hell-?” A roar cuts him off. Red sounds pissed.

“My boyfriend’s here” 

Blue grabs his arm and drags him to his feet. Before they leave, he grabs a gun that’s laying on a table.

“Where are we going?” Lance asks, because he likes to be annoying. He’s not worried, he’s kind of amused by all of this really. 

He’s dragged through corridors until the come to a small hangar, were a escape shuttle is waiting for them. 

“Uff, Keith won’t like that” he comments, and he almost laughs when he sees a vein in Blue’s forehead grow in size.

“Shut up” the alien growls. 

But then another voice resonates in the chamber.

“Let him go” Keith growls, sword in one hand, his blade in the other. The white in his eyes has turned to gold, his pupils mere slits, and when he snarls Lance can see his fangs. 

_ This is a serious situation.  _ Lance thinks.  _ I should not be this attracted to him right now.  _ But he has to admit it.

Lance isn’t a damsel in distress, but he doesn’t mind playing the part if it means seeing Keith like this. 

“I won’t ask again” Keith’s voice is dangerously low and Lance  _ really  _ wants to kiss him. 

Blue looks at Keith, then at Lance. He raises his gun. And then, so fast Lance barely sees it happen, Keith’s bayard transforms into a black gun, firing two shots at Blue’s legs. He cries out in pain and let’s go of Lance, falling to his knees. Lance scrambles and reaches out for Keith’s outstretched hand. The moment their fingers meet, Keith drags him behind him, one hand on his hip protectively. 

“You alright?” Keith asks, not taking his eyes off Blue. 

“Of course I am. Have a little faith on me, will you?”

“Considering you got kidnaped by this idiot, my faith in you isn’t very high right now” he drawls. 

And then Blue moves and Keith snarls, placing himself so that he covers Lance completely. With one expert shot (Lance is so proud of him) he destroys Blue’s gun which was lying next to him. When Blue collapses again, Keith turns around to examine Lance. His pupils expand, like a goddamn cat and that’s just  _ too cute _ . 

“I’m killing you when we get home” he growls. It’s like getting threatened by a kitten. He looks at Lance’s swollen cheek and frowns. 

He brings up his hand and traces his thumb across the cheekbone. Lance grabs his wrist to stop him, wincing. Keith’s pupils contract once again, and he turns to Blue once more, his face darkening. 

Lance can’t bring himself to feel sorry for Blue. 

An hour and a half later finds them in Lance’s bed, both of them dozing as the last of the adrenaline of the day faded away. 

Keith glares at Lance, his arms firmly wrapped around his waist. Lance grins and kisses his nose. Keith continues to frown at him with that little pout Lance finds horribly adorable. He kisses his lips, because he can. 

“What” Keith started. Lance stops him with another kiss

“Were” another kiss on his nose

“You” a kiss on his cheek. Keith was real persistent on staying mad, huh?

“Thinking?” Lance presses his lips against his boyfriend’s forehead and huffs. 

“I didn’t get kidnapped on purpose, you know”

“No shit” Keith said in a deadpan voice. 

Lance leans forward again, but Keith pushes him away. Lance frowns and sits up. Keith follows suit. 

“Are you really mad about this?”

“What was your first clue?” Keith raises an eyebrow

“I hate it when you do that” Lance huffs

“Well  _ I _ hate it when you get kidnapped” Lance feels his face reddening, truly annoyed now. 

“ _ I’m fine.  _ Why won’t you let this go?”

And that’s when Keith snaps. 

“Damn it Lance, because I love you and I was worried” 

Lance’s stomach drops as he watches Keith’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush. 

“What did you just say?” A smile begins to form on the corner of Lance’s lips. Keith flushes deeper red. 

“What I meant was-“

“You said you love me” Lance interrupts gleefully, “I can’t believe this” 

“I-I-I didn’t mean-“

“Yeah you did, Keith Kogane, I know you and you  _ meant it _ ”

Keith’s short circuiting now, his hands covering his crimson face. Lance can still see the red neck and the pink ears and  _ it’s adorable _ . He laughs, happier than he’d been in a while. 

“And it’s okay” he continues before he grabs Keith’s hands and lowers them. He ducks down to meet Keith’s eyes, “because I love you too”

He can feel his cheeks reddening but that’s fine because Keith suddenly looks up, surprised and hopeful at the same time, and  _ Dios  _ Lance wants to kiss those pouty lips again. 

“You mean it?” Keith’s voice is small, timid, and Lance’s heart melts. He leans forward and nuzzles Keith’s nose with his own.

“Of course I mean it, you dummy”

Keith’s smiling now, first shyly, and then completely free, grinning so much his eyes wrinkle. He leans forward and pecks Lance’s lips, once, twice, a thousand times, because their hearts are bursting and their lips are buzzing, hungry for more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated ^.^


End file.
